Kakashi's betrayal may change name
by Officer Dibble
Summary: Rated just to be safe. Naruto come home and gets a suprise, not a nice one though. Leaving on a journey he will meet the others like him, will he return to Konoha... and will the people that love him be able to stop themselves from killing those in Konoha
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was quietly sneaking into the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend Kakashi. Why was he sneaking in you wonder. Well it was their 2 years anniversary and he wanted to make sure Kakashi was either not in or asleep so he could make him his favourite meal, and he was hoping that he would be able to propose. So naturally he was nervous.

Naruto was currently 18 and a jounin, he could have become ANBU or Hunter Nin anytime he wanted but those were not carrier options that he wanted at the moment. He had changed a lot over the years, he was no longer the short, orange and ramen obsessed boy that ran around declaring that he was going to be Hokage. He was now 6 foot 1 and wore black baggy ninja pants with a black muscle shirt and a black leather trench coat with red nine tailed fox on the back. He had lost all traces of baby fat that he had once had and he was muscular but not overly so. His blond hair with black and red streaks in it was now up in a pony tail that went all the way down to the middle of his back.

He had just set the bag of groceries and jewellery bag in the kitchen when he heard moans and groans coming from the bedroom.

Looking at the door in confusion he edged towards it slowly wondering what the noises could possibly mean. Slowly he opened the door quietly and his heart shattered at what he saw when he looked in. There in his and Kakashi's bed was Kakashi but the person with him most certainly wasn't him (duh). The person that Kakashi was currently pounding into was one of the few people that he looked at like family. Shizune. Not wanting to look anymore lest his heart shatter into even smaller pieces he closed the door quietly as tears streaked down his face. He ran out the apartment, not making even a sound, and ran all the way to the Hokage's office.

He burst through the door, startling Tsunade who was actually working, and ran round the desk as he cried his heart out to his 'kaa-chan' as she made soothing noises and rubbed gentle circles on his back to try to calm the hysterical boy down. Just after he had come running in the ANBU guards came in to see what the noise was all about but promptly ran out when they were faced with a furious glare from Tsunade.

After 10 minutes she managed to calm him down enough that she could speak to him.

"Sochi (son) what's wrong? What happened" Tsunade spoke in a calm and reassuring tone.

Naruto told her about his plan to cook Kakashi dinner and propose to him that night and that when he got into the apartment he found Kakashi in bed with Shizune.

Tsunade was PISSED. Well and truly. She couldn't believe that Kakashi or Shizune would do this, but one look at her 'son' told her that they had.

"K-kaa-ch-chan." Naruto managed to say between sobs.

"Hai Sochi what is it?" She asked as she looked down at him as she held him close to her, not willing to let go of him.

"C-can you g-give me a lo-long term trai-training mission outside the vil-village please? I just don't think that I can be in the village right now; I need some time to myself. Get away from the bad memories I have here." He asked in a soft and broken voice as he started to get his sobs under control.

Tsunade looked down at him in shock and them her eyes softened as she understood that he would need time away from Kakashi and that wouldn't be possible inside the village.

"Alright but you will need food, money, clothes and weapons." She said softly knowing that he would have to get them from his apartment.

"No need I already have them in the sealing tattoo on my arm. I always carry spare weapons clothes food and water incase of emergencies. Kinda lucky, ne." He spoke with a soft teary smile.

"Alright you get off now and I'll send off a slug to give you the scroll so that you have more time to get to the place that you will be going to, kay?" She murmured as she kissed the top of his head affectionately.

"Thanks, kaa-chan." He said as he got up wiping his eyes and gave her the key to his and Kakashi's apartment so she could get his things. "Will you tell Iruka-tou-san that I'm sorry I couldn't stay to say good bye and to tell him what happened."

"Sure Sochi. Be careful and be sure and make sure you write to us both so we know your okay. And show this to the gate guards so they know to let you out." She told him in a motherly tone as she wrote a note, with the Hokage seal, to the gate guards that he leaving on an extended mission and to allow him to exit the gates.

He laughed slightly agreeing to write every month as he took the note. He jumped out the window and made his way to the gates. As Tsunade asked one of the ANBU guards to go get Iruka

20 minutes after Naruto left the apartment Kakashi and Shizune walked out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen only to freeze at the site of the grocery bags and the jewellery bag.

"That wasn't there before was it?" A half dressed Kakashi asked as he turned towards an equally half dressed Shizune getting a shake of the head as a reply. They walked over to the grocery bag with confused expressions, how and it gotten there when they knew that nobody had been in the apartment while they had been in there, right?

Kakashi opened it only to find all the ingredients that Naruto would use to make Kakashi his favourite food. The sinking feeling he had in his stomach suddenly got a hundred times worse.

_NO. Naruto couldn't have been here. Not while we were... I would have noticed I would have felt his chakra._ Kakashi thought as he started to panic.

Turning to the jewellery bag he opened with shaky hands, he reached inside and pulled out a ring box. He opened it slowly, inside was a beautifully crafted white, red and yellow gold ring with sapphire and diamond on the top of it (Kakashi's birthday is September 12th and Sapphire is the birth stone for September). It was made so that it could be resistant to wear and tear and would not be easily broken. It was bulky but not overly so, just enough that it would not break and would last.

It was a beautiful ring and you could tell that it must have cost an absolute fortune.

On the inside there was an inscription that read:

'Kakashi you are the light in my darkness. I love you now and forever. X- Naruto.'

Kakashi could feel the twist in his heart. Naruto was here and if he was here then that meant that he had seen him with Shizune which meant…

"Oh _shit._" Kakashi whispered as horror latched onto his face and terror onto his heart. He ran into the bedroom with Shizune trailing after him as she had come to the same conclusion. They were both fully dressed and out of the apartment in under 20 seconds. They headed straight to Iruka's apartment as they knew Naruto would either go there or to Tsunade. They knocked on the door frantically when they got there. They knocked again, this time disturbing the next door neighbour.

"Is there something wrong?" The lady next door to Iruka asked as she noticed the urgency on their faces.

"Yes, is Iruka in and have you seen a tall blond man with blue eyes come here?" Kakashi asked quickly.

"Sorry no but an ANBU came by about 5 minutes ago with a message for Iruka to go to the Hokage immediately, something about his son I think the ANBU said." The lady replied, then got worried when she noticed the colour leave both of their faces, but before she could ask what was wrong they had shot off in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Dread. That's all he could feel, it had seeped into his heart and soul as he made his way to the Hokage tower.

When they got there they flew up the stairs and straight to the Hokage's office. Before the ANBU could stop them they had barged through the door, what they found was a hysterically sobbing Iruka and Tsunade as she hugged the younger man trying to calm him down from both sadness and righteous fury.

Too bad for Kakashi that he was the cause for his fury and coming into the office at that moment was not a good thing.

As soon as they had gotten through the door they were on the receiving end of 2 very, very pissed glares that would make what the Hyuuga and Uchiha death glares look like an adorable puppy, and that was if they were COMBINED.

The ANBU that were about to remove the 2 people that had interrupted their Hokage promptly ran out the room closing the door after them.

The killer intent (ki) coming off the normally kind and caring academy teacher would make the Kyuubi itself step back in terror.

Shizune and Kakashi had long since lost all colour in their faces but the look on Tsunade and Iruka's face was beyond terrifying. The ANBU outside the tower could easily feel the ki coming from the pair, most of Konoha had stopped because they could feel the killer intent. The rookie nine (minus Naruto of course, Naruto brought back Sasuke), team Gai and other students from the academy and ninja, that had the displeasure of pissing off Iruka, could feel Iruka's ki and everyone recognised Tsunade's.

The rookie nine and team Gai began running towards the source of the ki. Each of them knew that the only thing that could piss off Iruka and Tsunade this much would if someone had done something to Naruto. They all just hoped and prayed that they were wrong because if they had done something to Naruto then the person responsible would be in for a world of pain.

The site that met them as they burst into the Hokage office was off Iruka and Tsunade being held back, by 5 ANBU each, from killing a terrified Kakashi and Shizune.

Tsunade and Iruka were screaming at them as tears streamed down their faces but still they wouldn't stop trying to kill them.

Genma was just coming doing some shopping after being out of Konoha doing an A-rank mission when he felt the killer intent wash over him. He could feel Iruka's mixed with Tsunade's and began running to the source of it.

He got there just after the rookie nine and team Gai. When he saw Iruka he ran over to him and desperately tried to calm him down so he could get a coherent sentence out of him while Jiraiya, who had also been attracted by Tsunade's ki, and Sakura tried to calm Tsunade down.

After over 5 minutes they had managed to calm them down and Iruka had collapsed and was sobbing into Genma's chest, while he rubbed soothing circles on his back to calm him down again, this time from sobbing. Tsunade was in the same predicament but with Jiraiya.

After another 5 minutes they had managed to get them to calm down to small sobs.

"Okay now that you're calm can you tell us what is wrong and why you are trying to kill Kakashi and Shizune?" Jiraiya asked as he let Tsunade pull away from him. She and Iruka glared at Kakashi and Shizune with pure hate.

"That bastard has been cheating on Naruto with Shizune." She spat with as much hate as she could. Which was a LOT. Everyone's eyes went to the size of dinner plates and they all looked Kakashi who was looking down in shame.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Hinata and Neji threw caution to the wind and attacked them but not with Jyuuken, no they wanted them to hurt so they used chakra enhanced slaps, Hinata, and punches, Neji.

Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru, who had had a crush on Naruto for years, were furious, and that would be putting it lightly. And for an Aburame to be pissed and show it meant that he was ROYALLY pissed. They attacked them with anger enhancing their movements.

Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Choji, Tenten and Lee were shocked, horrified and pissed that they would do something like that to Naruto, who had become the sun in Konoha.

Genma was furious and held onto Iruka tightly; otherwise he knew he would rip Kakashi apart. During the time that he and Iruka had been together Genma had become like a second father to Naruto, after Iruka, and he looked upon Naruto in the same regard as Iruka did.

Kurenai and Asuma were also furious; she knew how good a person Naruto was and how much he had suffered in his life. For Kakashi to have done this to him was appalling.

Gai was shocked, he had never thought that his 'youthful' rival would ever do anything to hurt Naruto, but here he was proven otherwise.

All in all the people in the room were murderous.

Before anyone could get a hit in on the pair and large group of ANBU had burst in the room wondering what the sudden increase of ki was about. Seeing that the large group of people were about to attack Kakashi and Shizune they immediately jumped in to protect them when they noticed who they were.

The group of ANBU managed to stop them from getting hurt, mostly. A chakra enhanced slap from Hinata sent Shizune reeling and a kick to the stomach from Kiba sent Kakashi straight to and though the wall.

By the time they had both collected themselves from the hits the group had managed to be calmed down, barely.

"Where is he?" Kiba asked when they had all managed to stop themselves, with the ANBU's help, from ripping Kakashi and Shizune apart.

"Gone." Tsunade replied. Everyone, except for Iruka who already knew, looked at her in confusion.

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'." Kiba asked. Not really knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

"Gone as in gone. He wanted to leave so I sent him on a long term training mission at his request." She clarified bluntly.

Kakashi felt his heart stop.

"W-when is he coming back." Kiba asked quietly.

"I don't know." She answered softly. She knew all about Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru's feelings, it's not hard to work out, but apparently she was the only one that had worked it out. "He wanted some time to himself and didn't think that he could be in the village for some time. Too many bad memories. "

Most of the people in the room winched at that. They all knew that at some point in their childhood they had been either hurtful, resentful or just a plain ass, to the blond. He had already told them that he was ok and that he had already forgiven them a long time ago.

Tsunade sat back down in the chair at her desk and began writing Naruto's mission report for his extended training mission and a note telling him when he got back all his things would be in her home and a few ideas for what he should do while he was away.

She rolled the scroll with the small notes on a piece of paper and put it in a cylinder that was used to send messages by bird or summon.

She quickly flashed through hand signs and bit her thumb and summoned a slug, the size of a large cat, in a puff of smoke.

"Take this and give it to Naruto." She said as she strapped the cylinder around the top of the slug, by its head (it was either that or have the slug swallow it and that is just plain gross).

"Hai Tsunade-sama." The slug said in soft voice as it puffed away.

"Iruka I want you to go to Naruto and Kakashi's apartment and take everything that belonged to Naruto and bring it here so we can move it to my home so that when he gets back he will have a place to stay." Tsunade told Iruka.

"Hai Tsunade-sa..." Iruka said but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"He can stay at our home when he gets back I'm not about to throw his things out." Kakashi stated as he levelled a glare at the Hokage.

"No Kakashi he will not be staying with you, you have already done enough damage as it is. I will not allow you to hurt him anymore." She told him levelling her own glare at him, he backed down when the rest of the room, minus Shizune, also glared at him.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama where will he stay, we only have 2 rooms and those are yours and mine." Shizune asked as she looked at Tsunade in confusion.

"Well since you and Kakashi are so well acquainted you can live with him as I do not want you under my roof any longer." Tsunade told her in a sickly sweet tone as she shifted her glare from Kakashi to Shizune, who looked horrified. "Come now Shizune you cannot possibly think that I would want you in my home after what you did to Naruto can you?"

"Bu-But Tsunade-sama..." Shizune said as she began to argue but was cut off by Tsunade as she continued her conversation with Iruka.

"Iruka please go and get Naruto's things and go to this address." Tsunade said as she wrote an address on a piece of paper and the key that Naruto gave her for his apartment and a key from her key chain, for her and Shizune's apartment.

Iruka nodded and moved to the door and was joined by Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji also went to the door.

"We'll help." Kiba said with Shikamaru, Shino and Neji nodding.

"Now will you all get out so I can do my work." Tsunade said as she looked at each of the people left, glaring at Kakashi and Shizune. Nobody said anything and they each began to leave so they could think about what had happened. Just when Shizune was about to leave Tsunade spoke up. "And I want you to be out of the apartment by the time I get back at 9 or the things that are left will be thrown out." She said in a voice like ice.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied with tears beginning to form at the edge of her eyes.

That was the last day that the sun truly shined in Konoha for a VERY long time.

The next day the news had spread around Konoha about what had happened. Nobody knew who had found out what had happened but someone must have eavesdropped on the conversation.

_Probably one of ANBU guards. _Tsunade had thought bitterly.

Most of the civilians and a few of the shinobi were celebrating the loss of the 'Demon brat'. They were too busy to notice that the sun had dimmed.

Most of them had congratulated Kakashi and Shizune. One for breaking the demons spell and the other for, as one civilian put it, 'stickin it to the damn demon filth.'

That man is currently in intensive care from a chakra enhanced punch through 3 walls and being thrown around like a rag doll, courtesy of Sakura.

There were many people admitted to the hospital that day courtesy of the rookie nine, team Gai, their senseis (minus Kakashi), Iruka, Genma, Tsunade and many other ninja.

One unlucky ANBU decided to bad mouth Naruto while on guard duty for Tsunade. He was demoted to genin and put on D-rank missions for 7 months, using no chakra.

The next couple of months were hard for the rookie nine, team Gai, their senseis (minus Kakashi), Iruka, Genma, Tsunade and many other ninja. Kakashi was depressed as was Shizune. Though they were now officially dating. By now everyone had noticed the sun wasn't as bright. People were less cheerful, Konohamaru and Iruka and some others began pranking all the people that used to be mean to Naruto or bad mouthed him, now or past.

--------------------*Brake*------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had decided to travel the world and get as many jutsu's as he could from each of the 4 other hidden villages. He already had many from Tsunade as she would give him scrolls to copy the jutsu then learn them from the copy.

His first stop was Kumogakure.

As he approached the village gates he pulled off his Konoha forehead protector so they would not know he was a Konoha shinobi. He walked up to the gates and told them he was a traveller. It was surprisingly easy to get into the village, though he was in another form.

_Thank god for mum's kekkei gankai. _Naruto thought to himself.

His mother had been a whirlpool shinobi that had survived the 'massacre of blood and water', as it had later been called. She was called Kushina Uzumaki and had died due to complications in child birth. The kekkei gankai he got from her was the ability to shape shift, the power to literally become whatever he wanted. All that was required was that you had to have seen and come into contact with whatever it is that you want to shape shift into. He had also gotten a second summoning scroll from his mother. It was the ability to summon dragons. The boss was a kind old dragon that reminded Naruto of Sarutobi-jiji, but don't let that make you think he was weak. He was the boss of the dragons for a reason; the dragons had always been revered as one of, if not the most powerful summon to have ever existed. It is said that the Sage of the six paths also summoned dragons. The contract had thought to have been lost many years ago.

Naruto didn't know who his father was but he did know that he got his other kekkei gankai from him. It was the ability to use psionic powers, telekinesis, telepathy, empathy that sort of thing. He knew that he was a Konoha shinobi. He had been told that he couldn't have his father's scrolls till he was 20, why it was that and not by the time he got to be jounin he didn't know.

He was only adept in his kekkei gankai but was determined to have mastered them by the time he returned to Konoha.

By the time he had stopped thinking he was just outside the Kage building. He was about to go in when he heard a crash from down to the left of him. Deciding to check it out he started walking down the alleyway that opened up into a road that went down into an area that was deserted. The open area was what looked like a training ground.

As he moved towards the training area he could sense the distinct presence of demonic chakra. Speeding up he reached the edge of the training ground to find two men in black robes with red clouds on them. Fighting a woman with long blonde hair tied up into a pony tail. She had slanted green eyes catlike eyes and thin lips, she wore a black and purple long sleaved top with the top half being black and the bottom half being purple and tight black pants with black shinobi sandals. She looked to be about 23 and was 5 foot 10.

_Akatsuki._ He thought with venom.

The 3 had just jumped away from each other when Naruto decided to jump in. The only reason the Akatsuki would have to corner someone and attack them would be if they were a Jinchuuriki or if they were worth a large amount of money.

Added to the demonic chakra he was going to guess she was a Jinchuuriki. When he had landed in-between the 2 Akatsuki and the winded Jinchuuriki they all looked at him with confusion.

(I am going to assume that you know all of the Akatsuki members and what they look like because I am too lazy to describe them all to you, though I will describe the Jinchuuriki, all of them but Naruto (obviously), Yugito and Gaara will be my own characters.)

"Who the hell are you?" Hidan asked loudly as he propped his scythe on his shoulder.

Naruto just smirked as he reverted back to his original form. He wore baggy black ninja pants with many pockets for scrolls and other knickknacks. He wore a form fighting black Chinese top that had a white flame wrapping around his torso. He wore black fingerless glove with the red kanji for 9 on the back, he wore black combat boots with steel toe caps to add in an extra kick to his kicks. His hair was tied up in a pony tail that went into a plait that ended just above his midback. He also wore his black trench coat with the nine tailed fox on the back and his Konoha headband was tied around his upper left arm.

"Ah the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Kakuza said with little interest, catching the attention of the woman that had just been fighting them.

"Good now we can show up the Uchiha and fish face when we bring back the Jinchuuriki that they couldn't." Hidan said with a superior smirk.

Naruto smirked back at him, his eyes hardening into ice and his face turning to stone as he readied himself for the fight to come.

"On the contrary you will not be leaving here alive." Naruto told the 2 Akatsuki members, his voice sending shivers up even their spines with how cold it sounded but the thing that scared them was the well hidden fury. Probably at the fact that they were after the other Jinchuuriki like him.

"We can't die brat so there is no way you could kill us." Hidan retorted, that superior smirk still on his face.

"Well from what I know from spy networks. Hidan is a true immortal, blessed by his god, so all I have to do is cut him into many tiny little pieces or destroy every cell in your body and for Kakuza I just have to destroy your 5 hearts." Naruto mused loudly.

Kakuza's and Hidan's eyes widened at the fact that he knew about how they stayed alive and ways to kill them.

"You're well informed." Kakuza said with narrowed eyes.

"Well when there is an evil organisation after you that want a giant puff ball that lives in your stomach you usually are well informed about who is after you and what they can do." Naruto told them with a smirk as he heard the Kyuubi's whining that he wasn't a puff ball.

"You sure are brave to call the strongest of the bijuu a 'puff ball.'" Kakuza spoke in his dead tone.

"Well when you talk to him from the age of 6 you make names for things at such a young age and they usually stick. Hence the name puff ball." Naruto explained.

"Enough talking, more fighting." Hidan said getting anxious.

"Good idea." Naruto spoke, not once taking his eyes off the 2. "What your name lady?"

"Yugito Nii." The blond haired lady spoke between pants.

"Alright Yugito go rest by the wall to your right behind the pillar." Naruto told her.

"What about you?" She asked with concern showing in her vice.

"I'm gunna wipe the floor with Kakuza while a friend of mine will deal with Hidan." Naruto said with a smirk directed at the 2 Akatsuki as he made some hand seals, bit his thumb and pressed it onto the floor with a quite cry of 'Kuchiyose no jutsu' creating a puff of red smoke that obscured Naruto and Yugito from view as she dashed to the pillar and hid behind it.

"Summonings wont do squat against us." Hidan spoke up arrogantly, that is until the smoke dispersed and they saw what had been summoned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Yo this was just a random idea I came up with.**

**Tell me wot ya think and if I should continue it.**

**Thanks**

**Dibble**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the middle of were the red smoke had once been stood a man that looked around 24, he stood at 6 foot 2 had long red hair with black streaks in it that was pulled up into a ponytail and then into a plait. He wore a beautiful red battle kimono that was decorated in gold kitsune and black flames. He wore red ninja sandals and black fingerless gloves with the Kanji for kitsune on the back of them and he had sharp claws. His face was slime and handsome only marred by the black whisker marks adorning his cheeks. He had deep amber/honey yellow coloured eyes. The most prominent feature though was the 9 fox tails swaying behind him and the 2 fox ears twitching on top of his head.

Now the 2 were scared. It wasn't hard to tell who this was.

"Ready to have some fun Kyuu?" Naruto spoke with a smirk on his face.

"You know it." The man said with his own smirk firmly planted on his face.

Naruto and Kyuubi looked to the, scared shitless, Hidan and the, scared but not showing it, Kakuza and slipped into their personal fighting stances.

"4 tails enough Kyuu?" Naruto asked without moving his eyes from the 2 Akatsuki.

"More than enough kit." Kyuubi replied with a predatory grin as he looked at Hidan.

Naruto cast one more smirk at Hidan before he faced Kakuza completely.

"Let's dance." Naruto said with a similar predatory smile as Kyuubi's before he leapt at Kakuza with an obvious left hook.

Kakuza instead of dodging just stood there. Naruto knew exactly what he was doing and it was only confirmed when Kakuza's skin turned a light grey.

Kakuza, thinking that the hid would do nothing because of his skin hardening technique, was surprised when he was lifted off his feat by the punch and sent careening into the wall 10 meters behind him.

He got up from the rubble of part of the wall and stared at Naruto in slight confusion.

_How can he have hit me with so much strength that he wasn't effected by my technique and he was able to send me into a wall, the only one that would be able to do that with just strength would be Tsunade._ Kakuza thought.

His eyes widened as a realization hit him. _What if…_ He thought but Naruto cut into his inner thought confirming what he thought.

"I see you have realized how I can hit with so much strength." He said with a small smile.

"Tsunade taught you the secret to her supper strength?" Kakuza asked, though they both knew that he was right.

"Correct." Naruto confirmed slipping back into his stance.

Kakuza narrowed his eyes. This just got harder.

Naruto shot at Kakuza with double the speed as Kakuza was having trouble dodging the rain of punches and the odd kick that came at him.

After a few minutes of dodging all the blows and a few near misses Naruto slipped under Kakuza's defence landing a solid blow to his chest.

Although there little damage it still sent him flying. Naruto followed and landed another blow sending him crashing into the unyielding ground creating a large crater. As he was about to land a few more blows, while Kakuza was recovering, black tentacles shot from the place Kakuza had landed and began to attack Naruto with a great amount of speed.

As Naruto was stuck dodging the tentacles Kakuza slowly rose from the ground as he removed his shirt to show 5 masks scattered over his torso in-between black sowing marks.

(Don't actually know what the masks are of so I am gunna make my own up, sorry.)

The mask of a hawk and a tiger separated from Kakuza's body and formed a mass of black that formed four legs as it stood on the legs as the 2 masks faced Naruto. The tentacles retracted from attacking Naruto as the 2 masks shot their attacks at him.

The hawk mask shot out a powerful blast of wind while the tiger mask ignited it with a roaring flame.

The inferno soared towards Naruto at an insane speed.

"Shit." Naruto muttered as he jumped out of the way of the inferno only just missing getting turned into a barbecue. This routine of Naruto dodging flaming infernos went on for about 3 minutes until he got sick of being on the defensive and decided to fight back.

As he got back up from dodging yet another inferno he made a series of hand seals.

"Suiton: Fury of the water god." Naruto shouted as a monumental amount of water condensed from the air and shot straight through the flaming inferno in the form of a man with a fish tail holding a trident. The glowing red eyes of the water Poseidon (god of the sea) fixed on the 2 black figures.

The blast continued on hitting both the hawk and tiger masks.

The dust and steam that had been created from some of the water evaporating and the impact of the jutsu hitting the masks caused zero visibility.

Just what Naruto had wanted. He quickly and silently made his way over to Kakuza, sneaking in on him from behind. He made the hand signs for Kakashi's signature jutsu just before he slammed the mass of lightning in his hand through Kakuza's back and out his chest straight through a bear mask.

Kakuza's skin returned to the normal pale colour it had been at the start.

Naruto jumped away as a bird mask shot out of Kakuza's back, trying to hit him, and formed into a four legged bulk of black with the mask pointed at him.

Kakuza went trough a series of fast hand seals.

The water from Naruto's earlier jutsu rose up from the ground and shot at Naruto in the form of a wave courtesy of the bird mask.

Kakuza shot a black bolt of lightning at the water causing it to crackle with energy and discharging the odd black bolt of lightning.

The wave crashed onto Naruto with such speed that he couldn't dodge it in time.

Kakuza cackled as he began to walk to where Naruto had once been.

"I must admit that you have proved a very powerful adversary, nobody but leader-sama has ever been able to destroy more than 2 of my hearts but you destroyed 3." Kakuza said as he walked to the edge of the steam that had been created by the mixture of the water and lightning.

He looked over to see that Kyuubi had just struck Hidan in the chest with a palm of glowing black fire.

He noticed, with unrestrained horror that Hidan was turning into dust in front of his eyes.

He was about to go and help his partner but stopped when he felt a chakra pulse from the direction Naruto was in.

As he turned around to look at what happened he saw a powerful blast of wind hit his bird mask, the wind must have contained multiple wind blades as the mask was shredded into chunks that fell to the ground.

Kakuza looked on in horror as he saw Naruto emerging from the steam. His clothes were singed in areas and he had a few burns that were already healing but other than that he was perfectly fine.

"H-how did you survive that?" Kakuza asked in horror as he looked at Naruto.

"I must admit you are stronger than I thought you would be. But then again that should have been expected from who you are." Naruto spoke as he moved a glowing green palm over a particularly nasty burn. "How I survived that would be by using one of my person jutsu. Unfortunately it isn't finished so it causes a large drain on my chakra and it still isn't a perfect defence as you can tell by the burns I got from that last attack of yours."

Kakuza growled at Naruto as he shot tentacles out at Naruto as he was still healing.

Naruto dodged the tentacles that shot at him with slight difficulty from his burns that were continuing to heal.

Naruto had to start dodging not only the black tentacles but also bolts as Kakuza began shooting them out of his hands to try to fry him.

A particular bolt of lightning hit Naruto in his arm knocking him off his feat.

Kakuza advanced on him as he stood up.

"I would love to kill you but we need the Kyuubi so sweet dreams." Kakuza said as he shot a bolt of lightning at Naruto's chest. When the bolt hit him he exploded into a spray of green wind blades, because of Kakuza's proximity to 'Naruto' when he used the jutsu he was only able to say one thing before he was shredded: "Shit."

When the dust cloud cleared Naruto was stood over the body, or at least what was left of it, of Kakuza. The wind blades had been specifically shot out so that they would leave the head intact so that it could be used to get the bounty on his head.

He picked up the head, taking a scroll out from one of his pockets he sealed it in the scroll and replaced it back in the pocket.

Kyuubi smirked at Naruto. "You took your time."

"Shut it Kyuu. You had an easy one all you had to do was to dodge all his blows and hit him with your chakra packed fox fire." Naruto replied panting.

Kyuubi just smirked before disappearing in a burst of red smoke.

Naruto shook his head before moving over to the area that he had told Yugito to go over to.

When he got to the pillar, which was covered in gashes, burn marks and the odd crater, he found Yugito behind the pillar with her hands over her head, there was a large amount of dust covering her forearms, showing that some of the ceiling must have been shaken by the blasts.

She slowly brought her arms away from her head as she noticed his approach. She looked up into his eyes as he sat down in front of her to check her wounds.

She had several cuts and gashes that were slowly closing due to the Nibi's healing chakra. His hands glowed a deep green as he began to heal her wounds.

"Y-you're not gunna hurt me?" She asked in a small vulnerable voice.

Naruto looked at her in shock, which quickly turned to a soft, gentle smile.

"Of course not silly, why would I hurt you? Were the same see." He spoke to her softly as he lifted his shirt to show her the seal on his stomach.

She slowly lifted to show the seal that held the Nibi in her.

"I thought I had heard wrong when they called you the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." She spoke to him softly.

"Come on lets get you home to… were do you live?" He asked as he picked her up bridal style after he had changed back into his disguise.

She smiled and laughed softly as she directed him towards the apartment that she lived in.

All the way they got glares. Yugito because they knew she was the container for the Nibi and Naruto because he was helping her.

After the first few minutes Naruto got fed up and began radiating ki at the people that were glaring at them.

Many people were gasping and panting and had collapsed from the pressure. One man had had a heart attack.

The ninja were sweating and trying not to collapse as the two past them.

When they got to Yugito's apartment Naruto wasn't surprised that it was just as bad as the one he had lived in before he moved in with Kakashi.

Naruto shook his head before he went down that road too far. His wounds were still too fresh for him to even think about that man.

He moved over to the bed and put her down as he went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

He was glad to see that at least they sold her proper food.

He made fish and salad while Yugito had a shower and changed her clothes.

When she got out of the bathroom fully clothed in baggy black ninja pants, a purple t-shirt, black combat boots and purple gloves her headband tied around her forehead, stopping her bangs from getting in her face.

On her left wrist was the depiction of a purple 2 tailed cat, the tails wrapped around the wrist, 1 round one side and the other wrapped around the other way.

"I see you already met and are on good terms with Nibi." Naruto stated as he inclined his head towards the tattoo on her left wrist from his place at the table.

"Yeah, Nibi is one of the very few that have ever been there for me and still are. She is the only one that I completely trust along with the Raikage." Yugito said with a small smile.

"I understand what you mean." Naruto said as he pulled back the left arm of his trench coat and took of his left glove to show a depiction of a red nine tailed fox with 6 tails wrapped around his wrist, 3 wrapped round one side and the other 3 wrapped around the other side. 1 went down and wrapped around his middle finger while the other 2 went up his arm to circle around the arm just below his wrist.

Yugito smiled at him as she sat down in the chair opposite from him to eat the food he had made.

Her eyes bulged out as she put the first bit in her mouth. Naruto looked worried that she didn't like it.

"This is… AMAZING." She then seamed to inhale the food.

"I take it that it was to your liking." Naruto spoke with a slight snicker as he saw Yugito lick her fingers looking surprisingly like a cat.

She looked up at him and blushed when she realised what she was doing. That was too much for him as he burst out laughing falling to the floor while she continued to get redder and redder, both from embarrassment and slight anger.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY." She hollered as she reached breaking point.

"It is." He managed to get out through bouts of laughter.

Yugito just pouted like a child while crossing her arms over her chest when he didn't stop laughing. That just made it all the funnier.

He was now having a hard time breathing from all the laughter.

When he finally stopped laughing and got up while dusting off his clothes he was just as bright red as Yugito, but while she was red from embarrassment and slight anger he was red from lack of oxygen.

"Thank you." Naruto said between gulps of air.

"For what?" She asked confusedly tilting her head to the side a little.

"That's the most I have laughed in a long time." He told her smiling softly.

"Glad you found it so funny." She mumbled as she looked down in embarrassment. "So what are you doing here in Kumo, not that I'm not happy especially since you saved my life but why would a Konoha ninja be in Kumo?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Some things happened in Konoha and I asked Tsunade-kaa-chan, our Hokage, for an extended training trip. I'm not ready to talk about it right now but I will tell you." He told her as she frowned.

"So you came here to learn some of our lightning jutsu." She stated.

"Yeah please don't try to stop me from copying some of the jutsu in this village." Naruto pleaded.

"P-lease I'm not going to stop you ya idiot." She scoffed as she got up from her seat. "I'm going to help ya."

"You're going to help me?" He spoke disbelievingly.

"Yeah, but on one condition." She told him.

"Depends on the condition." He shot back.

"You take me with you away from this village." She demanded with all seriousness.

Naruto's eyes were the size of dinner plates and his jaw was on the floor. "Y-you want me to take you with me?" He asked to make sure he had heard her right.

"Yes, I can't stay here any longer. The only person left that still cares for me is the Raikage and there is not much that she can do about the villagers as the council are taking things into their own hands about what to do with me." He spoke sadly.

"Do you want to go see her before we leave?" He asked her.

"Only if it's not too much trouble." She asked with a little hope.

"Of course it's no trouble. She may be able to help us get some of the higher rank jutsu that the village has. If not then we can always knock her out and find them ourselves." He told her.

"Kay lets go then." She said as they headed to the door. When they stepped out of the door Naruto was once again in his disguise.

It took them 5 minutes to get to the kage tower, without roof hoping. As they went through the building Naruto noticed all the glares and hate filled looks directed at Yugito. Just like outside in the village Naruto began leaking ki and just like outside they either collapsed while having trouble breathing under the pressure or they were having trouble standing and panting while they all were sweating.

When they go to the Kage office there were 2 full squads outside the office with the Raikage at the front.

The Raikage looked about 35 and was 5 foot 9 with long blond hair tied up into a ponytail; she had softly tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. She wore the traditional kage robes with yellow design. The robe hugged her body and accentuated her curved in 'all the right places' as Jiraiya would say. She wore black ninja sandals on her feat.

When they saw the pair the ANBU looked at Yugito with hate while the Raikage looked confused. A second later the ANBU were having trouble standing.

"I am sorry for causing a panic Raikage-sama it is just that while walking through the village and this building I noticed that people were being rather hateful to my escort because of her…'condition' so I thought it prudent to give them a little payback. They glare at her and I increase my ki directed at them." Naruto spoke calmly, with well hidden anger, as he bowed to the waist at the Raikage.

"Y-you know about 'it'?" The Raikage asked in shock.

"Yes but I believe that this conversation is best left until we are in a more private area." Naruto spoke as he rose from his bow as he glared at the ANBU, subsequently increasing the ki levels causing them to have even more trouble standing while causing some of the newer ANBU to collapse as soon as the ki increased.

"Yes that is a good idea, please would you stop focusing ki to my ANBU. I would rather not have the outside to my office smelling like human waste." She spoke softly as she opened the door to her office.

"Hai Raikage-sama." Naruto spoke as he walked into the Raikage's office, subsequently stopping the flow of ki at the ANBU.

When they were in the office the Raikage went behind her desk and sat down in her chair while looking at Naruto with a cautious eye after she used a silencing jutsu so that no one would be able to listen in on their conversation.

"Who are you? There are not many that can release such a powerful killer intent and I see no headband that would show which village you hail from."She asked.

Naruto smiled and reverted to his original form.

The Raikage gasped at the ability he had just used. "Y-you just shapeshifted." She said as more of a statement than a question. Naruto nodded, shocked that someone actually knew of the ability.

"Y-you're an Uzumaki?" This time it was a question.

"Hai." Naruto answered warily. Noticing his unease she smiled softly at him.

"Do you know who your mother was?" She asked as she stood and walked over to a picture of herself and the other Raikage's before her.

"Yes, her name was Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto told her as he watched her turn to him with shocked eye's.

"Y-your Shina-chan's son?" She asked softly.

"You knew my mother?" Naruto asked shocked. Yugito was equally shocked, the Raikage knew this guys mother? The Raikage's face formed a small, nostalgic smile.

"Yes, I knew your mother, very well in fact. I knew your mother ever since we were children. I originally came from whirlpool but when the village was destroyed I came to Kumo while Shina-chan went to Konoha because she fell in love with a Konoha jounin. I have only recently been appointed as Raikage and have been trying to get the people of Kumo to become less hostile to Konoha but so far I have had very little success." She said sighing softly at the end. "She sent me some scrolls just after they found out about Kyuubi heading towards Konoha." She spoke as she bit her finger and smeared blood over the picture of herself. "She told me that in the case of her death that I should give these to you when you came of age and that she wanted me to take care of you incase something happened to her." As she said this the image melted away showing a safe, she put in the correct combination and removed 6 scrolls and turned to show eyes with a look of remorse and pain. "When I contacted Konoha about you I received a letter from Sarutobi and the council that you had died when a section of the hospital had collapsed." The pain in her eyes vanished and was replaced by a look of fury and rage. "When I get my hands on those fools I am gunna gut them like the pigs they are." She growled sinisterly.

"Y-you were going to look after me?" He asked softly as he looked down at the scrolls she had just handed to him so he sealed them in a sealing scroll and then sealed them in the sealing tattoo on his arm for safe keeping.

"Yes. Shina-chan even named me your godmother along with Tsunade while Jiraiya became your godfather." She told a shocked Naruto.

"Tsunade-kaa-chan is my godmother and ero-sennin is my godfather?" Naruto asked shocked.

At first she was shocked at what he had called Tsunade then she burst out laughing at his name for Jiraiya. Yugito just looked confused.

"That name is brilliant." She wheezed out between bouts of laughter. "Why didn't I ever think of it?"

Naruto was smiling and Yugito was completely confused.

"What's so funny?" Yugito asked.

"Jiraiya is one of Konoha's legendary Sannin. He also happens to be a self-proclaimed 'super pervert'." Naruto explained as the Raikage laughed so hard she stated crying from laughter and Yugito got a dangerous twitch over her left eye.

When they had both calmed down the Raikage looked at Naruto. "So what originally brought you to Kumo Naruto?" She asked.

"Well Raikage-sama…" Naruto started but was cut off by said Raikage.

"Stop with the formalities Naruto your family. Call me Teresa." Teresa told Naruto.

"Well Teresa-kaa-chan I originally came to Kumo to learn some raiton jutsu." He told her expecting her to blow up at the fact that he was going to steal jutsu from her village.

"Okay then why don't we go find you some jutsu to learn?" She said smiling at him as she got up from her chair.

"You're not mad that I was going to steal some of your village's jutsu?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Of course not, why would be mad at family that wanted to learn?" She spoke softly not stopping until she reached the door and removed the silencing jutsu. "Come on I'll show you to my personal library."

They walked through the kage building as they made there way to the Raikage's library.

When they got there Teresa bit her thumb, flowed through a large number of seals, whipped blood on the large oak door.

The lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Okay I want you to go in and look through the books. Seal away as many jutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and other useful scrolls and books into sealing scrolls, I will be back a soon as I get some things from my home and some scrolls from the scroll room in the basement of the building." Teresa told the 2 as she pulled out a bunch of sealing scrolls from nowhere.

"Teresa what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm helping you silly." She told him. "I can't be Raikage anymore, I can't protect a village that see a little girl as a demon or protect people that hate the village that the woman I saw as a sister risked her life to save so often. I can't turn my back to the evils that the council commit. I will make up for not being there for you Naruto-kun and I will make up for not being able to protect you Yugito-chan." She said as she hugged the 2 to her as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Many people would think it strange that the Raikage was hugging 2 young people in there late teens and early 20's.

But to Naruto and Yugito it was… nice, comforting, it made them feel safe and loved.

Naruto had only been hugged or touched even like this by Iruka-sensei and Tsunade-kaa-chan and Kakashi. A hug full of love and care, though he shook his head free of that thought.

Yugito had never been hugged like this.

They both tensed at first, showing how much they had lacked skin contact as children and as they had grown up. They relaxed and hugged back after a few moments.

After a few minutes they pulled back.

"Family is more important to me than being Raikage and the both of you are the only family I have left." Teresa told them before turning around and walked down the hall to get her things together before going to get some scrolls to take with them.

The 2 looked at each other before grinning widely and running threw the door into the Raikage library.

They froze in shock at the huge amounts of books.

"This is gunna take a while." Naruto deadpanned before grinning widely and running into the library like a kid at Christmas with Yugito just behind him, the 2 laughed loudly as they ran along the bookcases looking at all the books they could see.

After 2 hours they had got together all the books and scrolls they would need and that looked interesting. They had to use Kage bunshin, Naruto, and Raiton Bunshin to make the process faster.

There were many jutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, Bōjutsu and many more scrolls on things that they had never heard of but looked amazing.

Naruto had also gotten the scroll that Tsunade had sent with the slug.

Teresa had arrived around half an hour ago and had watched as the 2 ran around happily like children. It was… relaxing to see them so happy aster everything that she knew they had gone threw in their lives.

"Ready you 2?" Teresa asked from the shadows causing the 2 to jump in the air in shock as they looked at her, she had 2 large scrolls in each hand and one strapped to her back.

"Jeez Kaa-chan don't do that you nearly scared me to death." Naruto shouted in indignation while pointing at her like a child would to someone that did something wrong.

Teresa and Yugito giggled softly at his behaviour while Naruto pouted.

"Well do you have everything?" Teresa asked.

"Yep we got loads of cool stuff and replaced them with blank scrolls that we found in storage cupboard so that it would take longer for someone to realise that they were gone." Naruto spoke with a smirk.

"Alright let's go. We need to go get some supplies, clothing and weapons." Teresa told them as she handed the pair a large master sealing scroll each. "But first seal all the sealing scrolls into these so they are easier to carry."

When they had sealed all the sealing scrolls into the master sealing scrolls they strapped them to their backs and followed Teresa out of the building and into the streets.

Everytime someone looked at Yugito the wrong way Naruto would blast them ki that would make even the hardest of shinobi to piss his pants. Unfortunately for them they weren't very tough so they had an extreme problem with holding their bladders.

_He's acting just like a typical protective brother… even though she is older than him. _Teresa thought with a soft smile.

The first stop was a shop that sold ninja cloths, civilian cloths and weaponry.

"Ah Raikage-sama what can I…" The man behind the desk started but stopped when he saw Yugito. "Get out of my shop now you little demon." The man growled reaching for a katana as he saw Yugito, only to be grabbed by the neck and held against the wall by a pissed blond.

"If you ever look or say anything in anyway disrespectful to Yugi-onee-chan I will personally make sure that my face will be the last thing you see in this world." Naruto growled as his eyes had long since changed from slitted cerulean blue to slitted blood red.

The man nodded quickly before Naruto dropped him on his ass.

He turned his back to him and went with Yugito and Teresa to get some new clothes.

When they had finished they each had at least 3 new outfits, they each had a large travelling cloak that covered them completely except for the eyes, Teresa's was an earthy brown, Yugito's was pitch black and Naruto's was blood red. Naruto had picked a pair of dual swords and a Bo staff, Yugito had picket a set of clawed gloves and a katana while Teresa picked a bow and arrow and a quiver of arrows. Everything they had picked was top of the line stuff.

They also each chose chakra weights, a pack of black scrolls, some sealing scrolls and some face masks like the ones ANBU wear. Yugito chose a cat mask, Teresa chose a hawk mask and Naruto chose a mask with a blood red slitted eye on the forehead.

"What's with the mask Naru-otooto?" Yugito asked missing the nickname she had inadvertently called him by.

"I decided to have one based on one of my bloodlines and because you cant really have an image of my mothers I chose my father's." Naruto explained.

"You knew who your father was?" Teresa asked.

"No." He stated sadly. "I was told I couldn't have his scrolls till I was 20. All I know about him was that he was a Konoha jounin and he gave me my power to use psionic powers. Hence the eye, it represents the third eye which is said to be the base for all psionic powers."

When they came to pay they told the man to put it on the Raikage tab. They would be leaving anyway so the council would have to pay it. Hehe.

Next they went to a food store where they got a lot of food and some food preserving storage scrolls so the food wouldn't go off over time.

After they had done that they exited threw the main gates while Teresa and Yugito were under a powerful genjutsu so they wouldn't be seen Naruto had transformed into the person he had when he came into Kumo.

They let him out with no trouble and with that they began their travels across the elemental countries.

**So what do ya think? Good… bad…. Well?**

**Please review and if you don't like don't read, please don't leave a massive essay about how much you hate it. If you do they fine don't read but if you like reviews are welcome**

**JA NE**

**Dibble**


End file.
